A group of people may wish to distribute payment of a debt between each member of the group. For example, where a group of friends plans a visit to a movie theater, a first member of the group may pay a taxi fare, while a second member may pay for movie tickets. Similarly, a third member may pay for a meal consumed as part of the activity. Although each member may contribute monetarily to such a group activity, quite often, the amounts contributed by each member are not equal. Similarly, a group of individuals may share a financial obligation, although a single individual may make a single payment towards the obligation, leading to an obligation by members of the group to contribute towards the shared obligation. Thus, systems and methods for settling payment between a plurality of group members are desirable.